Jayle
Jayle is a Swordswoman Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. Background Jayle was born a commoner in Gerabellum; her real name is Leticia. Her parents died as a result of the unbridled ambition of Crell Monferaigne's court sorcerer, Magnus. Vowing revenge, she changed her name to Jayle and posed as a man to join the knights and carry out her revenge personally. Eventually, her commander, Fahn, discovered her secret, but promised to remain silent if she would tell him her real name and her purpose. He was sympathetic to her plight and decided to help her. Her training paid off, and she became more skilled than any of the male knights. Fahn admired her progress, and the two eventually fell in love, although Jayle worried that her plan for revenge could be interpreted as her manipulating Fahn for her own goals. Over time, they managed to thin out the ranks of Magnus' supporters, although Jayle was both impatient for results and concerned about the rumours that Magnus had made a pact with a demon. Eventually, an occasion to strike presented itself, as Magnus was due to bless the Crell Monferaigne troops before a battle. As Jayle and Fahn faced the sorcerer alongside a small group of knights, Magnus summoned Genevieve, a powerful undead, who unleashed a bewitchment spell. All the knights fell unconscious, except for Jayle, because she was a woman. Magnus realized her secret and believed that Fahn had planned this all along. Genevieve, possibly perceiving Jayle's own apprehensions, taunted her about the fact that she had been using all these men - especially Fahn - to achieve her own ends. At this point, Lenneth intervened to confront the creature, who remarked that this was not the first time they had fought, although she appeared to recall that it was Hrist she previously faced. Lenneth defeated her, but before she vanished, Genevieve told Magnus that he did not have the power to control her and drew Lenneth's attention to what had been happening in the room while they fought. Still entranced, but no longer unconscious, Fahn had stabbed Jayle. However, as Genevieve disappeared, the spell faded, and he realized what he had done. Relieved that he had recovered, a dying Jayle attempted to declare her feelings for him and said that she wanted him to win. Lenneth recruited her for her bravery and left Fahn to deal with Magnus as he saw fit. Battle Jayle is an average, balanced character with a good PWS, but she does not have any outstanding advantages. Both her Gleam Charge attack and her PWS may also miss against flying opponents. She will join with a Sallet, Cuirass, Gauntlet, and Greaves equipped. Attacks *Gleam Charge *Round Dance *Hind Edge Elemental tolerance Purify Weird Soul Jayle's PWS is Eternal Raid. Traits *Prideful *Brave *Precise *Emotional *Moralistic *Nondrinker Recruitment Jayle is one of the several Einherjar whose recruitment is randomized; she can be recruited in Crell Monferaigne either on Chapter 5 or Chapter 6. Transfer Jayle's starting Hero Value is a high -16 (-24 in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth), and, due to her Brave trait, she may meet the requirements for Chapter 6 and 8. Quotes ;Battle start *''Uh... do we have any chance of victory?'' *''Enemies!'' *''To arms!'' *''These foes are no match for us!'' ;Performing Eternal Raid *''In the name of my lord! Finishing Strike — Eternal Raid!'' ;Enemy killed by Eternal Raid *''Did that do it?'' *''Now you have felt my power!'' *''All right, no excuses!'' *''Such is your fate!'' ;Enemy survives Eternal Raid *''Damn, not bad!'' *''You're alive? One more, then!'' *''You want some more?!'' *''I won't stop until you're crushed!'' ;Counter *''You insult me!'' *''I don't think so!'' *''Now is my turn!'' ;Death *''I don't... wanna... die...!'' ;Battle won *''There are plenty of foes left to fight. Let's go!'' *''I cannot die yet...'' *''That was close. If I had made one more wrong move...'' Etymology Jayle may be derived from Jael (or Yael), the name of a biblical character who killed Sisera, a general who was threatening the Israelites. This parallels Jayle's attempt to kill Magnus. The Hebrew word ya'el, on which the name is based, designates a kind of antelope, which could be a reference to Jayle's bouncing battle stance. Alternatively, Jayle may also be linked to Jay, a Sanskrit name based on the word jaya (victory, a fitting reference for a warrior. Yet another alternative is that the name is simply based on the word "jail", indicating that her assumed identity is a prison for her true self. By contrast, Jayle's real name, Leticia, is based on the Latin word laetitia (joy), possibly an indication that her real self is more gentle than her warrior persona. Trivia *Jayle is voiced by the same actress as Freya, Aelia, and Fuyuki. *Jayle and Fahn can be encountered in the tavern in Crell Monferaigne, investigating the assault on Janus, if you visit the city before recruiting Jayle. *Jayle was intended to have connections with Lyseria, but that was scrapped in the final version of the game.http://shmuplations.com/vpcharacters/ Gallery File:Jay_concept.jpg|Jayle concept art File:Jay_expressions.jpg|Jayle's expressions File:Pict_big_jayle.jpg|Jayle's Voice Collection picture References Category:Character Category: Female Category:Einherjar